Plushies Anyone? Redone and Remastered!
by Bishounen Lover Seeker
Summary: Plushies and bishies and a 5 year old, Oh my. What kind of a world is it when you get turned into a plushie?
1. Yugidoh!

Plushies Anyone?

Another fic I had in mind that came July 15, 2006. I will use the English version names and accept requests for this story, please. I do not own Yugioh the brand name and copyright.

(This chapter has been redone in order to correct mistakes, and shortened so it wouldn't be too long a read. Some events will be different from last time so sorry for anyone who was reading this and couldn't find it.)

I do own three manga, the Yugioh the Movie DVD, and some chapters from Shounen Jump.

_In another universe, lies a world of Yugioh different from its original. The saga is Duelist Kingdom, date September 1, 2002, 1:30 p.m. The place is Pegasus' island. Yugi had his goal to rescue his grandfather's soul from entrapment in the video camera he had in his brown backpack. Joey, after receiving his sister's video telling him of the dreadful news of her losing her remaining eyesight, prepared to duel many duelists in order to win the prize money for her surgery. Ryou, finding out that Pegasus had a Millennium item, believed that Pegasus might have knowledge about them and tell him a bit more about his Millennium item, the ring. Tristan and Tea both witnessing Yugi's grandfather's soul go into the camera and the heartfelt videotape, felt that Yugi and Joey needed their support in order to accomplish their goals. _

_So far they have met foes like Bandit Keith and Pegasus' numerous lackeys ordered to kick players off the island. But not all their trials led to disaster. They have recently met a new ally named Mai who, out of the goodness of her own heart, gave Yugi some star chips to enter the castle after he had previously lost to Kaiba, who did a cheap trick if you ask me, in order to not let Kaiba commit suicide during the duel. Now both Joey and Yugi have obtained their ten star chips and they along with Mai, Ryou, Tristan, and Tea, all entered Pegasus' castle while knocking a guy out in the process thanks to Joey. Unbeknownst to the group, lying in the castle were two guests, both unwelcome but each had their own reasons for coming. But among all the rescues and duels, the Yugioh gang would face a foe unlike any they had ever faced. This foe despite the fact that she is but a child will alter the Yugioh universe and change history. _

Day one: Yugi-doh!

(AN: Some of the events that happen here are different from the actual series. Again this is an alternate Yugioh world. So even though they're at Pegasus' castle some lines they say and some things like duels have been changed. Sorry for any confusion.)

The gang entered the castle each with different thoughts in their minds.

_"I'll get you back, Grandpa."_

_"I must find out about this Millennium item father gave me."_

_"Don't worry, Serenity. I'll get your eyesight back."_

_"My this castle is huge."_

_"Man, I'm starving, I hope they serve dinner in this castle!"_

_"Get ready, Pegasus because soon all that gold and glory will be mine."_

As they walked around a bit they came across one of Pegasus' henchman who greeted them.

"Hello and welcome to Pegasus' castle. Mr. Pegasus is busy at the moment, but while you're here you might as well come see the show."

"What do you mean 'come see the show?' " Yugi asked.

The henchman only turned and laughed.

"Humph! Some manners."

"Joey!" shouted Tea.

"What I'm just saying what kind of guy who laugh at a serious question? I mean Yuge didn't say anything funny I don't think."

"Don't worry Joey I must have said mispronounced something or he didn't hear me right."

Yugi approached the laughing man and tapped his back. "Um, sir." The man immediately stopped laughing and turned to face the duelist.

"What is it?"

"Well I'm wondering why you laughed at my question?"

"What's it to you shrimp?"

"Shrimp?"

"Now wait a minute here!" Joey said approaching the man and grabbing him by the collar.

"Joey, really do you need to act all macho?" Mai asked. But just then Tea approached the man with an angry look on her face. _(Mai thinking)"Oh boy"_

"For your information, Yugi may be a bit height challenged but he isn't a shrimp!" said Tea strongly.

"Well that's one way of putting it," said Tristan quietly.

"Guys, thank you but I'm fine."

"But Yuge."

"You better listen to your friend there because believe it or not I could just take your star chips and send you all home right now!" the man exclaimed acting all smug.

Joey backed off a little and let go of the man's collar. He growled quietly and stared at the man with a frightening glare. Tea backed off as well. They all went back to where Tristan, Mai and Ryou were. Then there was silence.

"Hey now that's better. If you just stay that way we'll have no problems. Now right this way."

The group walked a little ways. Tea and Joey were still mad at the man for calling Yugi a shrimp and laughing at him, but they knew they had bigger problems than this. Soon they faced a big doorway. They could see Bandit Keith looking over the edge of a stairway he then turned his head and was surprised to see the twerps that his lackeys trapped in a cave so that they wouldn't get out after Joey beat one of his lackeys Bones in a duel.

"I can't believe that you (beep)s make it out of that cave (beep)."

"It was you that put us there in the first place!" shouted Joey and Tristan together.

"Whatever you (beep)s aren't even worth my time. Besides the real action (turns head over staircase) is about to start." (AN In the manga Bandit Keith cursed so many serious bad words often it wasn't funny so I brought that back.)

"The real action?" asked Joey.

The gang and Mai peered over the staircase edge. To Yugi's surprise there was Kaiba in the distance carrying his new dueling system. He wore his dark blue trench coat with a dark green shirt with the collars flipped up like the Miami Vice detectives underneath. His 6 ft 3 frame would intimidate anyone the way he stood so straight. It would make people wonder if he was stuck. His face looked serious as his eyes burned brightly with the flames of determination. For he was fighting for something, well **someone** very important. No one would stop him from saving his little brother!

"It's Kaiba!" exclaimed Yugi.

"The world champ and Pegasus." said Bandit Keith with his arms crossed.

They all gasped in unison. Then Yugi turned and asked Keith.

"Wait a minute are those two about to duel?"

"That is correct." said a unknown voice.

They all turned to see a strange man with graying hair and a moustache. He came through the doorway and said his congrats to the duelists though not paying any attention to the others. Then he explained that his name was Croquet and that Pegasus and Kaiba would indeed be dueling at that moment. The others could only go back to the railing. Soon the doors on the far right slid open and there stood Pegasus in his red outfit with two men by his side. Crossing his arms and chuckling evilly, his smile formed a grin. A grin that said, "I have the upper hand."

"Where's my brother!" demanded Kaiba.

"What no hello, no how are you. I thought we were friends Kaiba-boy." He said while approaching Kaiba along with his guards carrying pillows. "Don't tell me that my kidnapping Mokuba and seizing control of your company has put a rift between us"

He and his guards then stopped a few feet from Kaiba in which he resumed.

"It was nothing personal. Besides it's not like I hurt your kid brother he's perfectly safe. In fact you can have him back if you like. Just beat me in a duel like we agreed and I'll hand him over. I mean one little victory shouldn't be a problem for the duel monsters world champ."

He flicked a bit of his hair revealing his Millennium eye which shown brightly because of its gold texture. Yugi looked at Pegasus with an intense look in his eyes from the railing.

_(thinking) "That Millennium eye Pegasus' has could make it a real **big** problem, even for Kaiba."_

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm **not **hoping Kaiba loses this duel. I still say he's a first class **jerk** for everything he put us through. But I can't help but feel for him trying to get his kid brother back." said Joey looking over the edge.

"Far as I'm concerned anyone who stands up to Pegasus can't be all bad," said Tristan calmly.

Everyone but Bandit Keith made a humming sound in agreement. Then everyone peered over the edge. Yugi went into thought once again.

_(thinking) "Joey and Tristan are right. After all what could be more noble than fighting for someone that you love? I just hope that Kaiba has learned to fight with his heart as well as his head."_

"Come now Kaiba. It's so ghost to keep us in suspense especially with an audience waiting in the wings." Pegasus said impatiently.

Both men turned their heads to the direction where the guests were watching. Kaiba went Huh in surprise seeing Yugi in the stands.

"Hey there Kaiba."

"Yugi. How could you be in here after I defeated you?" With that he turned his head away from Yugi's view, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes, a sly smile formed on his lips.

"I should have known you'd find a way."

_(Pegasus thinking) "I certainly did. Yugi has passed all the tests that I have presented him with." _He broke from his thoughts and faced Kaiba.

"I hope you're ready Kaiba. I've been looking forward to this for quite some time."

"Oh geez, that sounded so wrong." groaned a girl wearing a dark blue T-shirt, black jeans, and light blue Adidas shoes, quietly.

The above statement did not come from any of the duelists nor the guests. Instead it came from the back wall located behind the cast. This group like them highly anticipated the duel that would be taking place. However this cluster consisted of three not seven and these weren't duelists or anything of that nature. They were siblings who had stumbled upon coming to this spot by probably an accident or just by pure luck. Whatever the case these three were definitely not from around here or even of this universe and one of them had cringed at Pegasus' statement.

"What do you mean, Dinah? He's talking about dueling Kaiba right?" asked a younger girl wearing a purple Yugioh T-shirt, fuchsia shorts; Velcro strapped Yugioh Reebok shoes and holding a pink furred sheep plushie.

"I know, April, but some people could interpret that as a yaoi comment."

(gasp) "Eww! Dinah has a dirty mind, Dinah has a dirty mind!" April taunted and danced around in a circle at the same time.

"Takes one to know one."

"What does that mean!" yelled April stopping her dance.

"Shh you two! I can't hear what Pegasus is saying. It's bad enough that we landed here in the first place and I have you two with me, but also we have to hide and miss the duel we've been waiting for thanks to your squabbling," complained a boy wearing a dark blue lab coat, forest green buttoned shirt and forest green pants with black boots; attempting to watch the event crouching down on his tiptoes.

"Well sorry for breathing," said Dinah crossing her arms in anger.

"Quiet!" he shouted softly rotating his direction to her.

"No and I won't be quiet until you apologize." Dinah declared a bit louder in voice.

"Alright I'm sorry," he spoke quickly and went back to facing the duel.

"Say it like you mean it," she demanded.

"Good Gumdrops. If I have to tell you..."

" _This is going on long enough. If they keep fighting, they could make me miss the whole episode. Well I'm not going to let that happen again."_ April thought.

Seizing her chance, she executed her plan.Crawling on all fours she passed her feuding siblings, avoided being seen by the already focused on Kaiba, Yugioh members, located an open spot away from their view, and sat up with the stair bars in each hand and prepared watching the rest of Pegasus and Kaiba's "conversation." A moment ago Kaiba unveiled his duel disk and threw it to Pegasus who only looked at it in confusion and awe. It angered April seeing Pegasus treat Kaiba's invention as if it were a toy.

_(thinking) "Don't let him get to you, Kaiba!"_

"Cut the theatrics!" Kaiba exclaimed facing Pegasus.

_"Yea"_

"Ooh." Pegasus said placing his hands on his hips. "Kaiba means business. Okay then how about we settle this like businessmen would. I'll agree to use your system if you'll agree to a request that I have."

"What," asked Kaiba.

"Nothing that would change the game, of course. I just want someone else to operate your little device for me," he said flashing his Millennium eye, which once again flashed brightly.

"I smell a rat!" shouted Bandit Keith gripping the railing tightly. Pegasus only laughed and turned to face Kaiba once more still with his hands on his hips.

"I'll assure you, I'll still make all the strategic decisions, the game play won't change at all."

"So why the request? Why not fight your own battle for once in your life?" asked Kaiba loudly.

Pegasus didn't speak for a while for he was in his head laying out the plans he planned for Kaiba. Once finished he clapped his hands twice and spoke not facing the man behind him.

"Show Kaiba the lad who'll play as my pawn and he'll understand my request," he ordered.

The doors opened shocking everyone, but Keith in that room. A different man appeared with a raggedy looking boy of between the ages of 10-12. His clothes appeared battered and evident of scratches and scrapes. His eyes seemed dead and dull. Tightening around his wrists and ankles were manacles hooked to chains that the man held in his hands. It looked like the poor boy hadn't eaten in weeks. With his long black hair and notable V-neck sleeveless sweater with the striped light orange and white shirt, it was obvious to those who knew him who the boy was.

"Mokuba!" cried out both Kaiba and April.

* * *

I know I already did this chapter but I redid it in order to correct some things and make it a bit better like I did my other story Ryou Exposed. I hope this doesn't cause too much confusion. Sorry, but I felt this chapter is a bit better, now. Gomen nasai. Please review and again SORRY! 


	2. The unwelcome guests

Okay chapter redone again. This is the last time, though as I have redone this thing two or three times already. Don't worry I won't do that with my other stories! I promise if I do then any reader may have permission to boot me out! Waah!

_Recap: Episode 26 had been playing on time. Kaiba sees Mokuba in a horrid state when suddenly a small, unknown voice interrupts the moment. Where did this strange guest come from and why are they here? The answer lies ahead in:_

Chapter Two: The unwanted guests' story. 

Flashback Earlier that day

(AN: these people aren't real!)

Another sunny day in Whispwood where a two-story house in the middle of town stood in perfect form in between three others. Inside the house lived three siblings and their parents. The oldest was their son Taylor age 13. A renowned genius, in his own right, he wasn't what people would call handsome, but some girls would ask him for dates once in a while. He had brown hair and dark blue eyes and when he wore his lab coat unbuttoned his little sister April called him a Kaiba wannabee due to his looks.

Next was Dinah age 10. Good at athletics, she won many trophies. She had blondish-reddish hair and green eyes.

The youngest was April, age 5. An avid Yugioh fan for her age and make it known. 90 percent of her room and items were covered in Yugioh memorabilia. She also adored anything plush. If it were plush she'd buy it! She had blonde hair and light blue eyes and liked Kaiba, which no one in her family could understand why. They may have had their differences but if there was one thing the siblings all could agree on it was Yugioh.

This day would be different from any other day as this was the day Yugioh was on, Saturday! The mother had gone out to shop for groceries while the father busily mopped the floors in the kitchen. The three children sat in a comfy three seat cushioned blue sofa in front of the TV with Taylor on the left, April in the center, and Dinah on the right. They were ready for this day because this would be episode 26, the day Kaiba would duel Pegasus. The time was 10:55 p.m, and one person in particular couldn't wait any longer.

"I hope it starts soon," grumbled an impatient Dinah.

"I know and I hope Kaiba wins," said April hugging her blue trench coat, green shirt wearing, black pants fitting, brown haired, dark blue buttoned eyed Kaiba plushie tightly.

"Now April, you and I and the entire world watching know that Pegasus is going to win. It's so predictable," said Taylor sounding all high and mighty about to devour a potato chip.

"Shut up Kaiba wannabee, Kaiba will win!" she pouted.

"April now what did I tell you about cursing in the house! The TV is going off if you do that again," their dad called out, entering the room mop in hand.

"Yes dad."

"Now what do you say to your brother?"

"Sorry."

"Good, now you Taylor," the father declared.

"I accept your apology with the greatest animosity." Taylor said sweetly.

"Great now that you made up let's have some peace around here, okay?"

"Okay," both answered.

The father left the room to resume mopping the floors in the kitchen while April stared at her brother knowing that something was up.

"What is it, April?" asked Taylor with innocence.

"I know you said something bad and when I find out, I'll get you."

"Ha. You can't prove it even if you went to trial," he laughed leaning back in the cushion.

"Wanna bet" she laughed quietly pressing her Kaiba plushie's ear.

What Taylor didn't know was that her Kaiba plushie had been fitted in with a tape recorder that jotted down the whole conversation. She'll present the tape to her mom or dad soon enough, but first Yugioh! The clock hands finally reached 11 and the three sat quietly as the theme song played. April jumped to the edge of her seat, ready for her favorite part of the song.

"Oh look April here it comes." called out Dinah.

The pause in the song came and then Yami appeared. April leaped off the cushion and shouted

(Yami and April) "It's time to Du Du Du Du, Du Du Du Du Du (static noise) (April) "Duel! Huh?"

In front of the 5 year old was not the usual picture of Yami putting his card down. Instead gray and black lines scurried up and down the TV set. A loud static noise rang, hurting the trios' ears. April stood, looking at the screen in shock, at the same time Taylor got up from his seat grumbling. He hit his fist on the TV's top to stop the sizzling but to no avail. Dinah reached over to the table in front of her and grabbed the remote. She started flipping other channels to see if they've been affected too. So far only channel 33 had been affected. (AN: In my town Yugioh comes on at channel 33. I know it may come on different channels, but it's my story so there) April watched the screen seeing the channels changing one after another. Maybe this was an evil trick the cable guy did to ruin their fun. It didn't matter since what really made her mad was that the TV messed up right as she sang her favorite part of the theme song! Her eyes filled with water triggering tears. She tried her best to hold it in, but the TV's loud static and the scurrying gray and black lines could only make her do one thing.

"DADDY!"

The father dropped his mop, running into the room and clutched the crying girl as if her life was in danger.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" asked the concerned father.

"WAAH!" was all she blurted out.

"The TV messed up, but it's only affecting channel 33," Dinah shouted.

"What do you supposed happened father?" Taylor asked.

The father looked at the TV and flipped the channel to 33. Nothing but gray and black lines appeared on screen.

"Hmm, if it's not affecting anything else then I guess I have to call the cable guy. In the meantime can't you watch something else?

"No!" shouted April. She displayed her protest by going up to the TV and hugging it begging, "Please come back Yugioh! (cries) Please."

"Okay, maybe you can go over Henry's house and see if he has it?"

_(Taylor and Dinah thinking) "NOT HENRY!"_

April broke her hug with the TV and shouted "Daddy, not Henry!"


	3. Henry

Chapter cut in pieces. I know this is a big change but haven't any authors wanted to change their stories a little bit once in a while. So instead I play to be on the right track after this.

_Recap: The unwelcome guests in Pegasus' castle had a story to tell. Their TV failed them from seeing their daily Saturday access to Yugioh and they need a solution. Their father however brings up a solution but it isn't pretty, so we welcome, Henry!_

Chapter Three: Henry

"I know that Henry is a bit...untidy but at least he has cable right," assumed the father uneasily.

The three looked at him wondering why in the world would he suggest such a thing. Unfortunately, everyone else they knew didn't like or either never heard of Yugioh and were probably watching their own stuff at this time. They didn't hate Henry, oh no. It was just something about him that was weird.

Henry, an 11-year-old brunette, was the only person nearby their house that watched Yugioh. He collected the cards and periodically showed them off to Taylor any chance he got. His outfit screamed nerd with his pulled up gray suspenders and buttoned up white collared shirt. He didn't wear any glasses, but he had so many boils you could play connect the dots on them and no matter what ointment you gave him it didn't work. His big crush on Dinah affected the friendship as well. Whenever she got near him or he close to her, he broke into sweat enough to fill those buckets you find in wells. His house smelled like dung since he owned many pets. Last year the smell grew so horrid, the house was quarantined.

The older siblings realized they had no choice seeing their younger sister April crying and screaming in such a fit even father couldn't calm her down. They knew she could keep this up all day, maybe onto next week, and so with Taylor holding his crying sister; the older siblings waved good-bye to their father and headed up the five blocks to Henry's house. A few minutes passed and already it seemed like an eternity.

"WAAH!"

"April will you stop crying, please? I'm getting a headache," pleaded Dinah covering her ears with her hands.

"WAAH!"

"Ugh! I don't know what's worse; Her crying or Henry's house?" screamed Taylor who faced the full force of the crying.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR BAD MOUTHING KAIBA, WAAH!"

"Ugh!" Taylor yelled.

After a period of running, walking, April's consistent wailing and poking Taylor, and the neighbor's complaints, they finally caught sight of Henry's house. As they approached, the door flew open with such speed Taylor barely lifted a fist to knock. Sure enough it was Henry who had answered the door. He was wearing some blue suspenders hitched up to his belly button, a light blue collared shirt with dark blue tie, and oxford shoes.

"Hi, everyone," welcomed Henry who ignored the crying April and immediately focused his direction on Dinah. "Hello Dinah."

"Hello Henry." shouted Dinah uneasily.

"Say why aren't you at home? Yugioh's on and boy is it good. Say Taylor, want to see my new Dark Magician card?" he shouted using his hands like a megaphone.

"Not right now, Henry. Sorry to ask but your cable didn't go out recently, did it?" yelled Taylor.

"Oh it's okay, but no it didn't. Did yours?" Henry shouted back

"Yes and it's been driving April crazy. On the way over here she kept poking me and screaming it was my fault that the TV channel wrecked."

"It is your fault. You bad mouthed Kaiba and someone heard you and got rid of him," wailed April with less volume.

"As you can see..." explained Taylor a bit relieved.

"Well Taylor I'd let you in if I could but my parents aren't home and I can't let anyone in while they're guh..."

His sentence broke as two tiny hands grabbed his shirt collar with such force he nearly fell. April's eyes met his and she demanded "GIVE ME YUGIOH NOW!"

"Excuse me."

She wiggled out of Taylor's arms, still holding on to Henry's collar. Using one free hand, she dug into her right pants pocket and pushed something towards his throat.

"Hey she's got a knife!" screamed Henry.

"What!" exclaimed Taylor and Dinah in alarm.

"Be quiet, you two!" she cried out keeping the knife close to Henry's throat. She then faced Henry while keeping one eye on her wary siblings. "Now where's Yugioh?" April demanded.

"April! Where did you get that knife!" exclaimed Dinah.

"Hand it over, April," said Taylor sternly.

"Back off or it goes in!" warned the deprived girl pushing it closer to the poor guy's throat that knife met skin.

The older siblings back off knowing that she might be crazy enough to do it. They always told their parents that April needed therapy. Of all the times they said no, this would have been a great opportunity to prove them wrong. Darn that a person's life was in danger though.

"WHERE"S THE YUGIOH?" she demanded.

"In the den!" he answered but his answer was too soft and not loud enough to reach the crazed girls' ears. She pushed the knife further and rubbed it as if she was about to slice through. Feeling the strokes, Henry shouted with all his might. "AHH, IT'S IN THE DEN!"

"Thank you." she replied in a sweet tone.

She let go of Henry's collar and dropped the knife by her feet. As she hopped inside, Taylor quickly got it in case she wanted it back. Dinah ran to Henry's aid and helped him up even though he sweated profusely grossing her out. Taylor examined the knife and burst out laughing.

"This isn't funny, Taylor. We need to tell Mom and Dad about this," Dinah proclaimed.

"Yeah. How can you laugh when I almost got killed here?" Henry said looking at Taylor with anger.

"Because Henry. This knife's a fake. It must have been a piece of her kitchen sets," he spoke before going into a fit of giggles.

"Oh really." After that he fainted with a struggling Dinah trying to support him.

"Hello, when you're done laughing you can help me out over here!"

"Oh right," said Taylor breaking free from his laughter.

The two picked up Henry's heavily sweating, limp body and carried him inside. From a distance they looked like two crooks leading a body inside after killing him. Well the inside smelt like something died. The foul smell entered their nostrils nearly causing them to collapse, but enough to choke and gag. Fighting the urge to go back outside, they saw that they had to get him inside otherwise his entire body would be too wet for them to carry and they would end up dropping him. As they went further into the house, the smell got stronger and stronger. It reeked of something dead with a hint of onions. It might have been the smell of garbage that had been left too long in the kitchen. Whatever it was it stunk. They recalled a porch window and an extra couch in the den, so they decided to place him there. When they entered the den they could April sitting on the red sofa, her hands clenching the front of the cushion it seemed like it was going to break. They set Henry down on the brown couch next to her. Seeing no room on the brown couch since Dinah was sitting with Henry in case he woke up, Taylor sat himself next to April and could see clearly his sister's evil leer directed at the TV.

"What's wrong April?" asked Dinah who saw it too.

April pointed her index finger towards the TV. Instead of monsters and cards there were police cars and a bank. The news rolled._" This shootout has been tough for the police as the bank robbers refuse to give up and."_

"Oh no." Taylor said in terror.

Their direction turned back to April whose face turned bright pink.

"Are you sure this is the right channel, April?" asked Dinah.

Soon as the sentence escaped her lips, the remote control hit her stomach. Without hesitation she pushed the display button and to her disappointment the bottom right of the TV displayed in green lighting Ch 33.

"Maybe it's on another channel. Different TV's Different cable chann," Taylor started before his sister shoved her index finger in front of his face. It pointed to some papers lined up in a pile of the table in front of her. Taylor took a few sheets and went through them. To his astonishment, these papers were the channel listings for Henry's TV and what cable network they used. Among the papers was a TV Guide, which he also scanned. It seemed that from the time they dragged Henry into the time to the time they entered the den; April did her homework. Henry got Yugioh on the same channel they got. Listed in the TV Guide were the words 11:00 p.m. Ch 33: Yugioh!. There was no mistaking it.

"Darn." was his answer as he placed the papers down.

The two siblings expected April to be fuming clouds by now. clenched the cushion even tighter trying to not let her emotions get to her, as she knew she'd get in trouble. So in her head she counted to ten and breathed. Her pink hue turned peach again and she faced her brother with a clenched smile. Just then Dinah screamed.

"Ahh, something touched me."

She got up from her spot where a blushing Henry cheered quietly. He got up from the sofa and went towards a painting hanging on the wall.

"How dare you touch my sis? Girls we're leaving and **you; **I'm telling your parents as soon as they get back."

As the three started to leave, Henry got up from the couch and walked towards a painting of a one sail sailboat. He faced the painting and took out a gas mask from behind it and put it on. The trio started feeling sleepy for some strange reason.

"Why am I feeling so tired?" asked Taylor as he approached the door. Henry ran fast to block the door and laughed at the trio. He stood in a corner trying to get a cool pose and mocked the poor guest.

"I tricked you. I knew that you guys would be watching Yugioh at this very moment so I used my newly made satellite to sabotage that channel so that April would cry and so that you'll have no choice but to come here! And so I sprayed the den with chloroform so that you'll have to stay and finally sweet Dinah could be mine. Alas my urges got the best of me, and seeing her so close to me I had to touch her arm. I also rewired my TV so that you three would have to stay longer so that the chloroform would take affect and "Huh?"

When he turned around the trio wasn't there. In fact once he had said chloroform the first time the trio left with lightning speed.

"Darn, they must have escaped." He proceeded to follow them. Meanwhile a few yards away the trio had gotten themselves a head start and headed towards back the house with all the strength they could muster. Dinah was first with April right behind her and Taylor in the back.

"I can't believe it. Who knew he'd be that smart?" said Dinah in amazement.

"Now's not the time Dinah, we have company." Said Taylor pointing to a dark figure in the distance. It was Henry and it looked like he was gaining on them.

"Darn it! How could I've been so stupid?" asked Taylor beating himself up emotionally.

"Taylor don't blame yourself, Henry's strong sweat smell distracted you." said Dinah reassuringly.

The chloroform started to take a greater affect as they ran. With each step they made their stride went slower and slower while the distance between them and Henry got less and less. Soon Henry was catching up.

"We won't make it back to the house! We'll collapse before we make it!" worried Dinah.

"We need to get to my lab! It's the only place near here where we can hide. It's only a couple of feet just past that oak tree," stated Taylor pointing at the tree.

"Yugioh where are you!" shouted April still holding her Kaiba plushie.

The oak tree was just in their sight. However no matter how hard they thought they'd run it seemed that they were farther and farther away from sanctuary.

"Give it up, Wampols! (last names of the three)" shouted Henry close behind.

"Just a bit closer." said Taylor sighting the oak tree. "Now!"

As he got a remote out of his pocket, he stumbled and fell way behind Dinah and April. Unfortunately Henry came close behind and thought about how to use this stroke of luck when it came against the remaining two.

"Oh no, Taylor!" shouted Dinah turning her head to see the fallen Taylor. She wondered what she could do. She could fight, but if Henry was as strong as he was smart, Henry would have the advantage. There was no way she was going to give up. She was running out of ideas until she spotted April's plushie and got an idea.

"April, give me your plushie."

"Why?"

"Because Taylor's about to be hurt and maybe taken hostage! So I need that plushie," she demanded.

"No, Kaiba needs me," she shouted holding Kaiba tightly.

"Well..." (She took the toy from April's grasp) "Then let Kaiba be a hero." With that she threw the plushie.

"Kaiba!"

'Kaiba' flew through the air and hit Henry dead center on his skull. The impact knocked him backwards giving Taylor enough time to get back on his feet and heads towards the lab. (remember the plushie had a tape recorder in it.)

Taylor pressed the button and the grass spilt open revealing a door. The three flew inside as Henry threw the plushie off him and made it inside in the nick of time. Taylor locked the door behind him and both he and Dinah smiled. Each took a chair and went to sleep. April, not feeling the full force of the chloroform yet, still had some energy left and walked around the lab. She didn't know her brother had so many inventions! Walking a little way off from her siblings she noticed a stuffed sheep toy set on a pedestal. She laughed at the thought that her brother had something like this. Not wanting to know why she took it off the pedestal and noticed a blue tag on the plushies' right leg. It said:

**'ieie ningen sonokawarini hakusei enkai'**

"No humans instead a stuffed animal party" she translated. "That's weird but I would like a stuffed animal party, but first I must give my respects to Kaiba."

She named the sheep Takara and searched for a spot in which to give her eulogy. A few minutes passed until she and Takara found themselves in front of a huge machine. The machine was made of glass and looked like an elevator built for 100 people, with its big wide frame. It looked close to a steeple to April, so she set Takara in a bowing pose on the floor, then faced the machine and bowed her head.

(sniffle) "Kaiba you were a brave soldier and a good friend. Thank you for saving us from Henry. I wish you didn't leave me so soon though," she said with tears falling from her eyes.

Not wanting to say anymore, her head fell upon the keyboard that was in front of her. Her tears touched the keyboard, which woke up the computer hooked up to the right of the elevator-looking machine. A face appeared on the screen and it used the camera it had attached on top to see what was wetting its keyboard. For some strange reason, the computer was shocked seeing that the cause was a young girl crying instead of her creator. It watched in silence as the girl cried herself to sleep. Feeling concerned, the computer adapted with emotions, scanned the girl's brain waves and sorted out the events that had happened. How she had awaited to see Kaiba duel. How the theme song got switched with horrible static. How Henry tricked into thinking he had Yugioh and nearly got them with the sleeping gas (what she calls it), and so on.

"Destination found. Proceed travel in 3, 2, 1."

The computer finished scanning her brain knowing what she wanted. Her program started up and activated the machine. The room started rumbling violently but no one stirred. The room sparkled and glowed filling the room with a rainbow of colors. Swirls of blue and green lights formed into eels that attached themselves to the elevator to start it up. Red lines formed together to make the numbers on the elevator, while two purple streams made the up and down button. Orange lights formed the elevator levels' glow as the levels rose. The rumbling carried itself all the way up to the surface, where a startled Henry tried to keep balance.

"Hey what's going on!" exclaimed Henry as the ground below shook him. Some silver lines wrapped around Henry and bound him. Tied up, the struggling Henry watched in awe as the ground below split in two forming doors. The wind blew harshly as two black helicopter wings appeared from the doors. Attached to the wings was the entire lab encased in a tree house looking, square building. Stars the colors of the rainbow surrounded it with such speed;the stars bright yellow light blinded Henry and caused him to fall over.

After a bright yellow glow, everything returned to normal, at least for Henry. The grass put itself together and there were no lights or helicopter wings. He broke through his ropes and came over to the spot where the lab once was. He pounded his fists on the grass, demanding that the Wampols come out immediately or be trapped there. What the dunce didn't know was that they were already gone. The trio slept unaware that the world they knew would be gone when they awoke. The path the lab crossed was colorful and strange. It looked like they took a trip in Dorothy's tornado (Wizard of Oz) as many objects and people passed by. Too bad they were asleep as many universes including The Twilight Zone zoomed past them. The lab sped in the speed of light then appeared inside a fancy room. The streams of rainbow light circled around the lab before stopping altogether.

(ding) "You are now at Duelist Kingdom. Please watch your step and enjoy." The computer announced.

* * *

Okay July 20 was a kooky day cause I couldn't get the chapter up nor the other one for my other story. Phooey! I had a hard time as I fought writer's block. Expect Ryou Exposed to have a new chapter soon and my other story to become a sequel. 


	4. The Three Goners

I realize now that I need to up the Yugioh amount or people will complain here so I will now. Sorry for the lack but I felt that I needed to get through the OC's first and get back later. From here on in everything will relate more to the cast I promise. If not then feel free to flame me Waah! Thanks anonymous reviewer Tamao Toryama for reminding me to get back on track and remind why I uploaded this story in the first place! Please forgive me and I'll improve. And now chapter four:

Chapter Four: Plushies and Bishies, and a five year old. Oh my! 

_Recap: The OC's had been trying to get away from Henry and ended up in Taylor's lab. April activated the computer to Taylor's new invention and ended up sending her and her siblings on a course to the Yugioh world and now well the fun begins! _

Taylor and Dinah woke up as the lab halted to a complete stop. April was sleeping soundly on the keyboard, with Takara next to her.

"What happened?" Dinah asked rubbing her eyes.

"We must have fallen asleep because of the chloroform, Dinah," said Taylor stretching his arms. "I guess it's safe to come out but I'll go check."

"Alright... Hey where's April?"

"I saw her come in here but then I passed out."

"I hope she's not hiding because she broke something again."

"If she did there will be pain." Taylor said pounding his right fist into his left palm.

The two spilt up and looked for April. Then as Dinah looked underneath a table a loud scream echoed the lab. She ran and found Taylor pointing at April sleeping soundly with her head on the keyboard and her arms crossed supporting her head.

"What's wrong, Why did you scream?" asked Dinah.

"She activated my invention that's what she did!"

"What?"

"Alright, Do you remember the movie Monsters Inc where they have those doors that led to certain kids' bedrooms?"

"Yeah."

"Well I invited something like that except it's an elevator. I was going to use it as a way to feed the hungry and educate, but it seems like we're in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

He pointed to the frame in the middle of the room. In big bold letters it said **You Are Now in Yugioh. **

"You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid I am."

"Let's not assume. Um...hey I'll look out the window and check okay."

"Alright." He said holding his head in disbelief

To sum it up Dinah looked outside a window inside the lab and realized that they were in Yugioh! Because she recognized that the place they were in was one of the guest wings of Pegasus' castle. She then tells Taylor in which he wakes up April. They explore the castle having some close calls with the goons. They soon came across the Yugioh cast near the stairway and hid.

End flashback (finally) 

(Back to duelist kingdom) 

"Mokuba!" cried out both Kaiba and April.

Even though everyone but Bandit Keith was in shock at Mokuba's condition they couldn't help but notice the other concerned shout that had echoed the room. Facing towards the direction of the small voice, some weren't expecting to see such a small girl in front of their eyes leaning against the railing.

Hearing silence, the older siblings stopped their bickering and directed their attention to what had caused it. To their dismay, the two knew April caused it as she stood before them a few feet from the cast. They tried to signal to their sister to move away and come back to them, by any means possible. They waved their arms and pssted, but to no avail. Nothing could deter her direction away from Mokuba. She may have liked Kaiba, but she adored Mokuba. Knowing any way to bring her back was useless the two faced each other and accepted the truth.

"We have to get her away from there, Taylor!" said an alarmed Dinah shaking her brother for him to come with a plan.

"I know but if we come out we could further destroy what storyline Yugioh has left already." Taylor stated removing Dinah's arms off him.

"But what do we do? Just let her get captured?" she spoke in a worried tone.

"No, we'll only interfere if her life is in danger," he said assuring her.

"But her life _is _in danger, you idiot!" she screamed grabbing Taylor by the collar.

"But like I said if we interfere we could disrupt and obliterate the entire season," he explained.

"Make sense. Do you grasp the fact that our youngest sister could be thrown in prison like Mokuba was or even be killed."

"We might be discovered too, you know. And besides if she does get thrown into prison she'll deserve it because it's her fault we're in this in the first place."

"You're right," agreed Dinah slowly letting go of Taylor's collar.

(While Taylor and Dinah had their moment) 

_"How did she get here?"_ thought Pegasus.

"How did this little girl get here?" asked Tea in wonder facing her friends for an answer.

"Do you think she's a finalist?" suggested Tristan with doubt.

"I don't think so hun. Look, she doesn't even have a duel disk," announced Mai.

"You're right, Mai. So do you think she's a guest of Pegasus?" questioned Joey turning to Yugi.

"If she is then why would she be concerned about Mokuba?"

"I guess you're right," agreed Joey.

"Hey you, kid!" bellowed one of Pegasus' guards.

The group focused their direction on the guard, as that is usually what happens in a Yugioh episode when someone is talking.

"I don't think you have any access here. Only duelists that have attained 10 star chips are allowed into the castle, and seeing as you don't have a dueling glove or seem to be part of Yugi's little entourage I'd say you're not welcome!" resumed the guard heading up the stairs.

"Hold on," declared Tea peering over the stairway to face the guard. "This girl might have followed us into the castle."

"I don't remember any girl, ow," started Tristan before Mai shushed him elbowing him in the rib cage.

"I'm sure it was a big misunderstanding." Tea said trying to convince the advancing guard but to no avail.

The guard kept going despite the groups' disagreements. Joey seeing the girl was in danger ran to the steps and put his arms out like a T, blocking the guard.

"Joey!" exclaimed Yugi.

"Hey, pal. I don't think you realize that the girl is with us. So why don't you just turn back now, and forget about it."

"Heh, Nice try." And with that he pushed Joey sending him down the stairs.

"Joey!" Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Ryou, Mai, and April shouted seeing Joy tumbling down the stairs hard. Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Ryou, and Mai all gathered to help their fallen comrade, but April, seeing that the guard was at the third to last step, became overwhelmed with fear. Holding Takara firmly she started remembering the words she read earlier. _(thinking loudly) "I wish I were at a stuffed animal party right now!" _

_"Well, I'm afraid you won't get that wish," _thought Pegasus chuckling in his head evilly.Knowing these might be the last words she'll ever get, she held Takara up high hoping she had some way to fly to get her out of this mess and cried

**"ieie ****ningen sonokawarini hakusei enkai!****" **

"What the?" exclaimed a bewildered Pegasus as pink smoke enveloped him entirely. It filled his lungs, bringing him down to one knee. The guard fell also covering his mouth with his sleeve in order not to inhale the smoke, but he couldn't see where the girl went. The siblings watched in amazement as they saw Bandit Keith drop to his knees.

"That's what you get, jerk!" exclaimed a happy Dinah as she ran over and kicked his weak spot i.e. between the legs. A loud Ooh was heard and the room took a shade of pink. The cast took a hold of the staircase railing as the smoke surrounded them. Each coughed and tried in any way they could to not inhale it. Joey saw his friends disappear, leaving nothing but a pink mist in front of him. He held his green jacket sleeve to his mouth, and with all the remaining strength he had got on all fours, and searched for the others.

"Hey, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, Mai (cough) Where are you? (cough)" he called out.

He knew they were coming down the stairs but it was hard to see them as pink isn't an easy color to see through. As he searched he hoped he wouldn't run into Bandit Keith, but he knew that he could need some help too. His hopes to find the gang seemed in vain until he heard a voice coming from the smoke.

"Joey is that you! (cough)"

"Yugi?" coughed Joey following the voice. "Yuge, is that you? Talk to me. Where are you?"

"Over here!" Yugi screamed extending his hand through the smoke.

Joey caught sight of the hand and reached for it. The hands clamped onto one another making sure that they wouldn't be pulled apart. Getting closer, they were now able to see one another as well.

"Yuge, where are all the others?"

"I don't know. (cough) It's hard to see and breathe in here."

"Is anyone there?"

Their eyes caught on the silhouette of Ryou. He was lying down crunched into a ball holding his sleeve against his mouth. His eyes caught the two and they gathered together. Crawling on the their knees they tried to find the others.

_"Where are they?"_ Yugi thought.

"Don't worry Yugi, we'll find them," assured a perfectly fine but couldn't see Pharaoh.

Only a minute passed but it seemed like an eternity for the searching trio. So far they haven't even found anything to get support on like a wall. The smoke grew thicker and the boys grew tired with each crawl.

"We'll never find them at this rate," said a worried Ryou, "It's best we stay where we are and wait for them."

"Bakura's right. It's no good if we keep searching through this smoke," answered Yugi.

To their surprise some of the smoke cleared giving them a chance to breathe. It also gave them a sight to see.

"Right, Hey Yugi, did you shrink?" asked Joey.

"Now isn't the right time for jokes, Joey," said Yugi.

"But Yugi he's right you did get shorter," agreed Ryou.

"It's probably the smoke making me look shorter, but Joey didn't you use to be"

""

The three sat up and huddled together. They felt sadness, wondering if the others were alright. They knew they were, but it would be nice to see for themselves that theory. Suddenly the sound of footsteps hit their ears.

"Hey you guys listen," said Yugi getting a bit more hopeful. "Do you hear it?"

The footsteps grew louder and their hopes intensified.

"It's them, it's got to be." Joey exclaimed and forgetting that the smoke hadn't cleared yet coughed violently, but quickly put his sleeve back on his mouth just in time.

To their dismay it was only one. They waved their arms to the figure happily, though. Even though it was only one figure they figured it was a sign that their luck was changing and that they'll be reunited soon. Still it puzzled them seeing this figure casually walking towards them when they could barely take a breath. The figure got closer and closer and with each step.

"I see a girl," said Ryou facing Joey.

"A girl? You mean it's that girl from earlier?"

"Yes and it seems she's holding something," pointed out Yugi.

They watched as the young girl held up the item over her head. What happened next was way beyond their control.

** "****Hakusei bishounen!****" **

"Ahh!"

A bright blue light headed towards them, blinding their eyes. While blinded, a light blue neon glow outlined their bodies causing them their bodies to freeze right where they were. The sound of a grandfather clock striking echoed the room with a loud boom. At the first boom, Yugi disappeared. At the second, Joey; And lastly Ryou at the third. The girl stood motionless at the sight before her. Seeing as her plan worked she hurried off to find her next prey.

* * *

Okay had to cut that off, because now I hope to have fun with this story.Waah! I've been looking at books and other fics to what made them so cool. Now I got it. Well maybe not but I'll try! Bells signing off! 


	5. Extra chapter: Author dummy

BLS: Again writer's block. I can't believe this.

April: "You sure get writer's block often, BLS."

BLS: Quiet you or I'll write you out of the story.

April: Hmph!

BLS: However I will not sleep easy until I find inspiration for this. Anyway I'm sorry for the lateness but again I have writer's block. You may feel free to send in complaints. So instead enjoy this fake chapter or extra, as I would like to call it.

I don't own Yugioh and never will. Phooey.

Separate chapter of universe: Yugi's dilemma

On a semi-cloudy day five blocks from the Game Shop, Yugi and Joey walk their way towards HeyMay's; a new sandwich shop that opened just recently. Tristan had to help his mom with errands, Tea said she had dance classes, and Ryou left early to visit the dentist, so that left Joey and Yugi some time to themselves, which hadn't been much since their adventures with Yami. It was nice to relax and enjoy life again.

(bell rings)

"Wow. You don't see this in a lot of sandwich shops." said Joey viewing the surroundings.

"I bet they got waitresses and everything" replied Yugi also looking in awe.

The interior certainly was unlike a sandwich shop. In fact it looked more like a restaurant then a shop. Chandeliers hung over every aisle. The carpet below them was full on red velvet and lacy curtains draped delicately on the windows. To their sides were rows of circular tables with tablecloths and the silverware neatly placed in mannerism order. In front of them were four brown polished steps leading to a bar. Even the bar looked friendly with high square tables set in the same way as the circular ones. On each corner lay a big screen TV for sport viewing so that every person seated could view it. Finally and more convenient were the trash cans placed at least five feet away from each table. Now the people eating could just throw away their leftovers instead of leaving it on the table for other guests to see.

"Now this would be the place to take a girl out huh Yuge? Maybe you should ask Tea out?"

Yugi blushed. "Really Joey. And what about you? You've known Mai for quite a while so why not ask her out?"

Joey blushed. "I'm gonna ask her, I'm just biding my time. You know giving her time to think."

"Well I'm giving Tea some time also."

"Oh really." Joey teased. Just then he felt a tug on his pants leg.

"Um...Excuse me." cried a tiny voice.

"Huh?" There attention now focused on where the voice came from. Standing below was a girl about five wearing lilac overalls with a dark maroon shirt with pink flowers underneath. She had dark reddish hair worn in pigtails and looking scared.

Joey bent down to her level knowing kids in this kind of situation would be intimidated of someone who's taller than them and needed to have someone on their level like a friend and asked. "What is it? Are you lost or something?"

"I know I'm not apposed to talk to strangers, but I don't see any police and you were the only ones around." she cried.

"Don't worry we'll help you." Yugi assured her.

"Yeah, but uh where's your mom or dad or any parent?"

"I lost my mommy" Then she cried now with tears falling down her face.

"Hey don't cry we'll find your mom okay?"

"Joey and I will help you search" Yugi said happily. "Do you know what she looks like?"

"She's kind of wide right here" she said pointing at her hips. "And she's got two weird bumps right here" She said pointing at her chest.

"Uh...How about what she was wearing?" asked Joey.

"Uh...I know she was wearing pink! My favorite color."

"Alright now we're getting somewhere."

"Is she in this building?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I lost her over there." she pointed towards the bar.

"Ok, now come on let's find your mom."

Yugi extended his hand and the girl took it gently. "Say what's your name?"

"Ira"

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you"

"Do you know your mom's name?" asked Joey.

"Saphra"

They entered the bar and were flooded with the smell of food. Men filled the room all watching the ever-popular Mavs against Heat basketball game. Some stood and some were shouting. It didn't look like good news for Saphra if she was in here.

"Oh come on Shaq you're killing me. You need to retire." said one guy wearing a white T-shirt with the Mavs logo on it with blue jeans and a red cap.

"Hey you, don't be dissing Shaq like that. He's giving his all out there." said another wearing a black and white striped buttoned shirt with the collars folded and black pants.

"Mind your own business I can diss Shaq anytime I want."

"Then how about I say a certain Dirk needs to break a leg and do us fans all a favor."

"Fans for Miami that is. Are you trying to start something?"

"Dirk can kiss my pretty behind. And Stackhouse too."

"That does it."

A brawl started causing everyone in the room to fight for their favorite team. Luckily Yugi and Joey live in Japan and have no clue what these foreigner visitors were talking about. They tried to move their way through the brawl but it was hard with rolling bodies going everywhere and a kid to look after. Yugi was Ira's shield making sure she didn't get hurt. Joey became the aggressor pushing and punching his way through making sure neither of them got hurt.

"Hey move it we need to find someone here (punch)."

"Hey Blondie."

He turned and met with a punch square in the face.

"Joey!"

"Mister!"

Joey fell to the floor, but got up quickly. The punch didn't faze and him a bit.

"You call that a punch? My sis hits harder." He returned with a right hook to the man's jaw and the man stayed down. Ira and Yugi cheered but then someone came out with a hose. The hose sprayed onto the fighters causing everything including their food to get wet. Even Joey, Yugi, and Ira got wet but didn't get blown away unlike some.

"Alright everybody out and no refunds!"

Most of the men grumbled and left dripping with water but a few including the guy who dissed Shaq earlier and Joey's assailant stayed.

"Hey I told you to get out!" The figure could be seen more clearly. It was an about 15-year-old girl with reddish-brown hair put in a bun. Her outfit consisted of a pink-buttoned dress with a white collar and brown Wellington boots, the hose in her arms ready to spray again.

"Hey lady I paid to come here. If you don't want me to keep funding your little shop I suggest you leave me and my guests alone." said the diss Shaq guy.

"Listen Mark. That's not gonna work on me this time. Now" she pointed the hose directly at his face. "Bye" The full force of the water hit his face not giving him time to move. As he fell four other men ran to ambush the girl.

"Not in front of me you ain't." Joey shouted and ran to help.

"Didn't your parents (punch) teach you (punch) to never (kick) hit a girl! (kick and punch)" All four went down groaning in pain.

"That last one was for you" he said slyly to the man who hit him earlier. "And don't call me Blondie."

Mark sputtered and coughed still being sprayed by the hose. Then seeing he had enough she turned off the hose. Mark lay on the floor coughing and struggling to breathe. The girl could care less.

"Thank you sir for your help."

"No problem. The name's Joey Wheeler. Took second place in Duelist Kingdom."

"You're the real deal! I can't oh my this is an honor." She shook his hand. "And you must be Yugi. I've heard about your matches over the grapevine. Nice to meet you."

"Hi." he replied before being slammed in the head with the butt of a gun.

"Yugi!"

"Mommy!"

"Ira!"

_(Yugi and Joey thinking) "Mommy!"_

Poor Ira had been snatched up by Mark who was now holding a gun to Ira's head. "Nobody move and the girl lives"

"Mommy Help!"

"Shut up."

"Don't you tell my kid to shut up." She knew she had to do something but she couldn't let her child get shot.

"Now everybody to that table move it!"

Joey and Saphra went to a nearby table and sat both looking angry. Meanwhile...

_"Yugi, Yugi! Are you all right?"_

"My head hurts. I think I'm bleeding."

_"Don't worry I'll take over."_

Joey and Saphra sat on the opposite end of a square table while Mark held the revolver to the side of Ira's head.

"What do you want Mark?" demanded Saphra.

"For you to hand over the deed to the HeyMay's."

"Come on Mark or whatever. Couldn't you have talked this over with her without putting the kid in danger?" asked Joey calmly trying to negotiate.

"One more word out of you Blondie and I shoot the kid."

"Grrr."

"You know you're missing the game" said a clever sounding voice.

The turned their direction to Yugi now Yami propped up on a chair leaning back with his legs and arms crossed on a far away table. "What do you say to a little wager?"

"Huh? A wager? What kind?"

"You're rooting for the Mavs team aren't you? Well I predict they'll lose to this Miami team by two."

"Sure of yourself aren't you? I know what'll happen if you win, but what about if I win?"

"Then you can prove your point by shooting me."

"Yugi, What you doing?" Joey shouted standing up.

"Sit down, Blondie" And he pointed the gun in Joey's direction.

"Grrr"

"It's alright Joey."

"But you're betting. This isn't like a duel this is gambling. You're taking a big risk here."

"I know that, and I'm willing to risk that. Remember Joey you had a few gambles yourself."

_(thinking) "He's right. I should trust him, so don't lose Yugi."_ Joey sat back down and hoped the odds would win in Yugi's favor. Saphra knew he was taking a big risk since the Mavs had already won the first two games and as she saw the game go they had a tremendous lead. What she and Joey didn't know being distracted by the gun and all was that the game had gone into overtime and now Miami was leading Dallas 98 to 96 thanks to a certain Wade. (AN/ Sorry but Darn him! I live in Dallas and didn't really care for basketball until these games. Same thing with Grey's Anatomy and I only watched the bomb special. Now I don't even care.)It would be the final play of the game and Dallas had control of the ball.

_(thinking) Ha the kid didn't even make a wager to save his friend. I'll win this in a heartbeat. _"I'd say goodbye to your head." and he pointed the gun and made a bang sound.

Yami just chuckled and sat calmly. As the play went on Mark's face went on to a look of horror. "Dirk's throwing in! What are you thinking coach he's needed on the court!" But his complaints were unheard as Dirk threw in the ball. It was immediately blocked and Miami won 98 to 96. Dallas had been unable to break Miami's spirit by beating them three to nothing on their home court. Mark's face dripped with sweat and the look on his face was in disbelief.

"I believe you lose. Now our agreement."

"I ain't giving you nothing!" and Mark pointed the gun to Yugi's head. Joey and Ira got up and rushed to help but were blocked by the four men Joey had knocked out earlier. He pulled the trigger but the gun didn't make a sound. He tried again but still no dead Yugi. Yami smiled and chuckled as he recalled the plan he set in motion.

"What's so funny?" Mark demanded still pulling the trigger over and over.

"I knew that you would cheat and be a sore loser Mark. So during our wager I had secretly made hand signals to Ira showing her what to do. You had been too busy watching the game to even notice Ira stuffing napkins between that the curved thing you pull back and when you pull the trigger it hits the front of the gun and launches a bullet and the cartridge. (I don't know the parts of guns okay)They had been wedged in so deep that it prevented the gun from firing."

Mark grew angry and saw that without the gun he was reduced to fighting. Then he laughed wildly, holding the gun over his head.

"What's he doing?" asked Joey. Then he saw where the gun hovered over. "Yugi he's gonna hit the kid."

Yami looked back to see Mark thrust the gun halfway towards Ira's head. Every thing seemed to be in slow motion as Joey and Saphra fought the men to get out of their way, Ira screamed and covered her eyes, and Yami furious set the next stage. The room surrounded itself with darkness and froze everyone, except Mark. Yami grabbed Mark's arm and his puzzle glowed a bright yellow. Soon a third eyes in the center of his forehead appeared also glowing yellow." You're way of winning bets has caused your end, Mind swap!"

Mark awoke to find himself outside of the stadium where the game had taken place. He was in a referee's uniform whistle and all.

"What's going on? This can't be the stadium. Did that kid drug me or something?"

As he was thinking he broke out of his thoughts to find a hand placed on his right shoulder. "Hey"

He turned and found himself in front of twenty Mavs fans and apparently they were mad.

"You're the ref that made our team lose." said the guy who had stopped him.

"No, I'm not the referee. I'm for you guys."

"Then how come you called a foul on Dirk just for stretching his arms?" shouted a person in the back.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about lady but you got the wrong guy."

"Oh really." Then he punched him. A few more punches came towards him and he fell giving the fans an opportunity to kick him. Kicks and punches hit him with such force it was like their anger came at him.

"Stop it! Get away I'm not your (beep)-ing ref."

But his screams fell to deaf ears. Meanwhile Ira and Yami watched Mark just cowering screaming for the air to stop kicking and punching him.

"Mister Why is he screaming like that?"

"He's learned that the loyalty of a fan can go so far that their angry thoughts prove to be deadly and those who anger them become a target."

"Um. Okay."

The darkness faded and they returned now seeing four men knocked out and Saphra and Joey swiping their hands clean.

"Ira!"

"Mommy!" They ran to each other giving the other a tight embrace.

"Mommy why did you forget about me?"

"I didn't. Mommy had to put you in that table so that you'd be away from the bad men, remember?"

"But you were gone so long." then she cried and Saphra held her daughter in her arms, relieved that she was safe.

"Hey Yugi or Yami are you okay. That looks bad."

"It's alright Joey. The pain's not bad seeing them reunited like that."

"Yeah."

Then Yami switched with Yugi and him and Joey looked on with smiles on their faces.

"Is it safe to come out now?"

Their attention turned to about thirty staff members all peering out from their hiding places. All of them had hid while the event was going on. Not one had even tried to call the police.

"Hey what's going on? How could you let Saphra over there fight alone?"

A man went up to one of the fallen men Joey and Saphra fought and said "We couldn't risk our lives like that."

"Risk your lives! There was only one man with a gun not thousands!"

"Well if fighting meant losing your job then I rather be a coward." said a waitress mopping up the floors.

"There's thirty or something of you guys and not one of could fight? That's pathetic."

"One of you could have at least called the police" yelled Yugi.

"It would be our word against his" another waitress pointed at Mark still raving on like a loon, "He's the owner of this place and a lot more restaurants around the world. He's got power."

"I don't care if it was him or some other rich jerk I'd fight him...or her."

Just then the boss came through the front door. He was shocked to see the mess that appeared in front of him. "What happened here?" he demanded.

One of the male employees came up to him "Saphra, over there caused this mess."

"Lousy squealer" Joey muttered under his breath.

"Is that true Saphra?"

"I was only trying to save my daughter who'd been a hostage no thanks to these guys over there and break up a fight that could have caused thousands in repairs."

The boss looked around to see the fallen men and Mark. There were turned over chairs and tables and broken bottles. Evidence that a fight had taken place.

"Hmm, and who are you these two?"

"They helped me fight these rude guests and saved my daughter."

"I see. And where were you all when this happened?"

"Fighting the goons he had brought." one said

"What! You just hid. All of you guys hid."

"This man is lying. He was part of it too punching and kicking."

"Hey I only did that for self-defense. And I was more of a bouncer then anything else."

"Um Sir what about those cameras over there? Wouldn't they have recorded the entire event?" asked Yugi pointing at one of the cameras. It wasn't big but just above every TV was a small security camera hung in place. The crowd grew nervous as Saphra breathed a sigh of relief. The boss ordered that the tapes be found and brought for viewing. Some of the bodyguards that were with him went and got the tapes not only from the bar but also from everywhere else too. It seemed everyone had forgot they were there, and the boss finally saw and knew who was telling the truth.

"You guys deserve a free meal."

"Alright!" Joey and Yugi cheered.

"Saphra you take five and I'll raise your paycheck. Better yet I'll give you a vacation week and I'll pay for it."

"Really? Oh thank you sir."

"Yea mommy!"

"And you liars over there can clean up this mess."

"What! but she..."

"That's my decision and I'll make sure you clean up every nook and cranny here. And when you're finished I'd like to see you all in my office. Gentlemen block the doors so that no one will escape."

The crowd grumbled and grabbed supplies, the four men and Mark were thrown out; and Joey, Yugi, Saphra, and Ira left the bar and sat at a circular table. Four different trays of food were brought to themand everyone enjoyed their post dinner meal.

* * *

Okay my viewers that was it. Anyway sorry for this and I will update soon like in maybe a month or so. That's my time limit. Bye! 


End file.
